Gaming machines, such as slot machines, are a cornerstone of the gaming industry. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the perceived likelihood of winning money at the particular game and the intrinsic entertainment value of the game relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing games and the expectation of winning each game is believed to be generally the same, players are most likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting games. Thus, gaming operators strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting games available because such games attract frequent play and, hence, increase profitability to the operator.
Furthermore, one concept that has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of the game is the addition of a bonus game that may be played in conjunction with the “primary” game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the primary game. The bonus game is initiated upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome of the primary game.
Because the excitement and entertainment value of the primary game provides increased player appeal relative to other gaming machines and the bonus game concept increases player appeal and excitement, thereby increasing the chance to win the potential pay-out amount, there is a continuing need to develop new features for primary and bonus games. New features are necessary to appeal to player interest and enhance excitement in order to entice longer play and satisfy demands of operators for interesting games and increased profitability.
The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs.